


【带卡】记一次黑灯瞎火的晚自习

by chidori_child



Series: 精融疯暴 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 🚌🚌《金融风暴》番外。可独立成篇。现代抽象艺术家土 x 爱学习的学生弟卡





	【带卡】记一次黑灯瞎火的晚自习

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一辆有点艺术感的school bus，旨在鼓励同学们好好学习。  
校园恋爱三部曲完结。写完这个我真的体力脑力都不支了！再也不写了！当场撕毁驾照！

旗木卡卡西念MBA第二个学期，也就是宇智波带土念MBA的第一个学期末，Marketing的期末考试，带土毫无悬念的考挂了。

MBA的课程虽然有一定难度，可是由于大家都上班，考试也只是走个形式而已，marketing这种水课干脆就是开卷考试的，答案原封不动都写在课本上，照搬照抄一通应该分数不会太低。带土这也能挂科，卡卡西真心服了他了。

考试的过程卡卡西记忆犹新。那天带土什么都没带，赤手空拳就来考试了，为了确保带土按时来参加考试，卡卡西专门提前下班跑去带土办公室，压着他坐地铁来学校的，一路上还给他逼逼叨叨了要考的东西。结果到了教室里，带土不负众望全都忘记了，拿着考试卷干瞪眼，一个小时的考试过去一半了，卷子上只有寥寥几字，选择题还基本都是蒙的。

带土平时不读教材的，虽然答案全都原原本本写在里面，他却一个字都找不到，做不出题目来干脆凑过脑袋看卡卡西的答案。

卡卡西是不允许带土这样作弊的。他把卷子挡住了。

带土回忆起自己学生时代那些品学兼优，清高自傲的学霸们，一个个自私的要命，小气的要命，平时看不起学习不好的同学，考试更是一个字都不给抄。

卡卡西上学时候肯定就是这种人！带土上学的时候最讨厌这样的人啦！

但是男朋友终归还是男朋友，卡卡西自己写完之后，打开教材，掏出一只高光笔，把每一题的答案都画了高光，还标记了是哪一题。考一次考试，做两次答案，卡卡西这次考试考的经济实惠，物超所值。

可惜带土压根没心思看那些高光的字，在他眼里，闪光的只有卡卡西挥舞的手臂，和白炽灯下面银色的头发。

于是最终带土还是挂了。带土把这节课挂科的部分原因归咎于班上同学大和搞得他心烦意乱没法集中精神。

为了避免悲剧重演，也为了挽回宇智波总裁的颜面，在下周的统计学考试之前，卡卡西决定给他的同桌带土同学好好补补课。

补课的时间定在最后一节统计课下课之后，当时已经过了晚上10点，两人等同学们都走了，留在教室里来好好学习。

刚刚开始的时候带土摩拳擦掌干劲十足，一副信心百倍的样子，觉得自己什么都懂，没过两分钟就发现这个学期过的跟幻觉一样，自己以为学到的知识，其实都是假的。

带土一脸懵逼的看着卡卡西的笔记，觉得自己虽然天天坐在卡卡西旁边，可是上的可能不是同一个课。

说不定平行宇宙理论是真的，说不定这个世界都是假的。

世界可能是假的，考试确实是真的。带土翻着笔记开始发问，勤奋的带土同学问起问题就停不下来了，简直是“十万个为什么”：

“这个希腊鬼字符念都念不出，是什么意思啊？”

“为什么standard deviation算出来还要平方一下？”

“什么叫做正太分布？有没有萝莉分布？”

……

卡卡西被问的哑口无言。果不其然带土来念MBA真的就是全心全意来跟他谈恋爱的，他被这份真心感动的同时也被这份智商感动。

卡卡西估算了一下带土的统计学基础，觉得一个学期的内容太多，今天晚上是别想给带土补完了，干脆把几个最最基本的概念给他讲了讲，让他明白统计学究竟是做什么的。

带土似懂非懂的点点头，一会儿一个哈欠，昏昏欲睡。

卡卡西看时间也不早了，打算收拾东西回家洗洗睡了。他拿好公文包过去开教室的门。

天啦噜！不得了了！不知哪个不识趣不长眼的，以为教室没人了，把门给锁上了！

灯还开着呢，人还在里面学习呢，怎么就锁门呢！卡卡西用力晃门，可是门仍然锁在那里，无动于衷。

名侦探柯南里面一桩桩触目惊心的密室杀人案件连环画一样一帧帧浮现在卡卡西眼前。

“怎么办，出不去了！”卡卡西叫带土过来一起开门。

带土坐在那里一动不动。

“吊车尾你赶紧过来帮忙开门啊！不然今晚要住在这里啊！”卡卡西有点着急，这个点学校已经人去楼空，保安都下班了。

带土倒是一点都不着急。他打了个哈欠，不疾不徐的吐出几个字：

“那就住一晚咯……”

卡卡西晃门晃的停住了，被他搞得哭笑不得。

说着带土上衣就脱了。

卡卡西愣住了。

“怎么了嘛，反正也出不去嘛！你要破坏公物也没那个力气嘛！”带土撒娇一样的给自己壮胆。

卡卡西也不晃门了，把包随手一扔，朝带土走过来，来的路上顺手把教室的灯也关了。

黑暗中只有窗外白晃晃的月光照进来。这个场景仔细想想有点恐怖，可是恐惧感随着两个人一件一件褪去的衣物被丢弃在教室的地板上，剩下的只有赤裸裸的情色。

自己今天想要卡卡西多久了呢？大约是刚刚卡卡西耐心回答他傻里傻气的低级问题的时候；大约是卡卡西给他看笔记无意间碰触到他膝盖的时候；大约是上课握着卡卡西的手，十指交错的时候；大约是课间卡卡西突然卖萌靠在自己肩上的时候；大约是自己在卡卡西身边坐下，看到他笑的温柔的时候；大约是在今天早上卡卡西出门之前吻他跟他说再见的时候；大约是在更早之前睡眼朦胧的被卡卡西拉起来还被说晚上要补课的时候……

大约是无时无刻，所有的时候。

再挂科卡卡西会不高兴的。所以之前再怎么想要，带土都拼命克制住了。

好好学习才能吃到红豆糕，是卡卡西教给他的。

他今天非常努力的好好学习了，卡卡西也说今天可以休息了。吃了一整天的苦，终于要等到吃红豆糕的时候了。此时此刻带土拥抱着卡卡西的时候，他是钻心剜骨的想要他。

“我这么笨你会不会不喜欢我……”带土痴痴的问。

“可能我脑子也有问题，就喜欢笨的。”说着卡卡西吻上了带土，他用力咬住带土嘴唇就像曾经带土在课堂上咬他那样，舌头缠绕的对方，唾液交换，荷尔蒙焦灼，心跳加速，心潮随着剧烈的心跳一浪接一浪的涌动。

带土开始在卡卡西身上上下摸索，对他的每一寸皮肤求知若渴，卡卡西对他万般热烈的回应着。

带土手指一路向下，他欣喜的发现，小穴里早已是淫水泛滥，穴口无声的开合，液体顺着大腿内侧淌下来。唯一用来蔽体内裤也湿掉了，不费力气便被剥落，松垮垮滑落在两脚之间，软踏踏的躺在地板上。

两人站在讲台上，带土让卡卡西身子背对着自己，支在讲桌上，手指在他穴口轻轻的打着转，火辣辣的温度要把手指灼伤了，卡卡西配合的贴上手指，甜美的蜜汁顺着指尖滑落到手腕上，带土没有迟疑，轻而易举几根手指就伸进去了。

“你刚才教我统计的时候脑子里都在想些什么？”带土摩挲着濡湿的肉壁。

“和你想的差不多吧……”卡卡西刻意冷笑，随之而来的是手指更加往深，更加用力。

“现在换我来教你一些学校学不到的。”

带土的手指抽了出来，卡卡西意犹未尽，兴奋的等待着恋人的满足，然而下一秒进入他身体的物件，并不是他心心念念的肉棒，而是什么质感奇特的东西，周身光滑而坚硬，尖端却棱角分明，有些锐利的刺痛柔软的粘膜。带土操持着物件缓缓转动，进进出出，棱角在肠壁缓缓研磨，痛感带着快感从身体深处浸透每个角落。

“带土，这是什么？”卡卡西嗓音微微颤抖。

“**吻我**……”带土下巴压在卡卡西肩头，舌尖略过耳垂，沾湿了耳边的银色碎发，唇瓣贴在卡卡西耳边色眯眯的吹气“**嘴唇上**……”

背对着带土的卡卡西自然吻不到带土的嘴唇，不过聪明如他，立刻意会到带土说的是什么意思，带土并不是真的要他吻他。

带土是在告诉他，现在正在他身体里转动着的，是那支带土装在口袋里一个学期，曾经用来给他写情书的，**红色记号笔**。

全身触电般一阵战栗。

记号笔加快了速度在身体里横冲直撞，变换角度，千回百转，肆意撕扯扭，五脏六腑如同发条一样拧紧，血管都被拧在了一起，小腹翻江倒海，浪涛汹涌。卡卡西不知道带土是怎么做到的。

肉壁紧紧的咬住那支记号笔，好似要把它吃进去，身体里太湿太滑，带土都有些抓不住笔杆了，卡卡西越摇越猛，风卷残云，粗重的笔也要折断在肠壁里。

如果这是带土对他的表白，卡卡西要一字一句全部吞噬进去。

“卡卡西你把我的文具弄坏了，我没法学习了……”带土故作生气的埋怨他。

卡卡西不理会他，拼命夹往那支笔，腰身猛烈扭动，左摇右晃把讲桌都要掀翻了，一边晃一边浪叫，就好像那支笔有什么天大的魔力。带土努力试探着，笔尖一次有一次有意无意的触碰到肉壁深处的敏感处，卡卡西性器条件反射的勃起，硬生生的顶在讲桌内侧，讲桌老旧，粗糙的木头材质随着身后的人的动作摩擦着阴茎，一次又一次带给他尖锐而又无与伦比的刺激。

带土克制着情欲用一支记号笔把恋人玩弄于股掌之中，得意的飞到天上去，他伺机用另一只手抓住身下的人挺拔的性器，忘乎所以的把玩起来，粗枝大叶却手法细腻。卡卡西腹背受敌，弓起脊背，椎骨节节凸起，带土寸步不让，剑拔弩张，前后夹击。

可是这一回，卡卡西成了带土的手下败将，任凭他如何挣扎，都逃不出带土的手掌心。

快感排山倒海之势席卷而来，讲台上经历着一场旷世的灾难，一张破旧的讲桌山摇地动的震颤。

带土的手心里一阵温热，卡卡西皱着眉头微微舒展 — **他被一支记号笔操到了**。

记号笔被抽出身体，笔杆上缠着黏腻的淫丝，一缕一缕流淌下来。讲桌内侧留下一条白色的痕迹。

带土把手上新鲜的精液，混合着记号笔身上粘着的淫水，尽数抹在卡卡西胸前，一阵来自下身的温热浇灌在卡卡西心脏上。

“你看你，把教室都弄脏了。”带土数落卡卡西。

“是我不好，”卡卡西转过身来一把抱住带土，“那你，好好调教调教我吧……”

刚刚还昏昏欲睡的带土，现在睡意全无，像黑夜里的猎豹睁开了犀利的眼睛，他清醒无比，也凶猛无比。

带土把卡卡西推倒在前排课桌上，那是卡卡西平时上课最喜欢坐的地方，宽敞的长条桌，恰巧能容得下他躺下。

雕塑般胴体沐浴着静谧的月光，胸口雪白的肌肤湿漉漉的闪着淫光，笔直的双腿大张着，臀尖不偏不倚的躺在长桌边缘，聪明的脑袋怕是早就为恋人算好了进入的角度。

可是带土没有像往常那样急急忙忙的进入，他俯下身坐在长桌边，又抓起那支笔，把那个刺拉拉的笔盖砰的一声掀掉，露出红彤彤的笔尖。

大片白皙的胸口像一张纯净的画布，带土是才华横溢的艺术家，他要在这具身体上，好好的留下自己的作品。

笔尖抵住一边乳头，轻轻一戳，触感独特，毛毛糙糙弄得身下的人一阵瘙痒，一个细小的红点留在饱满的尖尖上。

一道闪电打在心尖尖上。

“带土！这笔擦不掉的！”卡卡西突然意识到，这种油性记号笔轻易就会渗透纸张，落到衣服上都很难清洗。

“我知道。”带土的语气里没有一丝迟疑。

手上微微施力，一圈一圈绕着乳晕划过去，油墨浸透皮肤，原本粉嫩的圆圈鲜红欲滴，中心的红点也骄傲的挺立。这感觉太奇妙了，新鲜又刺激，卡卡西捂上了另一边的胸口，上面还带着未干的液体，随着带土的笔触，拼命揉搓，仿佛在为字画研墨。

**既然擦不掉，就留在身上，作为标记好了。**卡卡西想。

记号笔在卡卡西身上来来回回勾勒，带土像大师一样行云流水，笔尖在纸上游走，笔下生辉。

卡卡西就是一张被浸透的纸，毫无抗拒的迎接画者的宠幸。

最后，带土挥笔在卡卡西紧实的小腹上写下几个大字，就跟他当初写情书似的。

“你写了什么东西在我身上？”卡卡西小腹被笔尖挠的痒痒的，他弓起身子勉强看到几个字。

“带土的飞机杯”

卡卡西面红耳赤的倒了下去。

带土歪着脑袋看了看自己的大作，再看看恋人一半羞耻一半淫荡的表情，这才心满意足的开始享用卡卡西。这具让人窒息的身体，完完全全属于自己，他对这身体，里里外外，熟悉的不能再熟悉。带土轻车熟路的攀上去，即使在昏暗的夜色里，也能丝毫不差的找到穴口的位置，甚至是肉壁深处敏感点的位置。

肉棒顶撞着肠壁，身下的桌椅吱呀作响，肉体发出沉重的拍打声，教室里已然意乱情迷。卡卡西双腿勾上了带土的腰，努力想要与带土贴的更近更近，他可不想要什么记号笔，他只想在这个平时上课的座位上，被带土干死过去。

红艳艳的涂鸦是带土最骄傲的作品，油墨下面涌动着辛辣的情欲，在暗夜里熠熠生辉，他赞许的抚摸着自己每一处笔记，胸口的圆圈如同花朵般绽放，躯干上一根根凌乱的线条好像撕裂的伤口流出血液。身下的卡卡西过于美好，然而这壮丽的美景，只应被创作者私心收藏。他按在卡卡西小腹上，手心覆上那几个耀眼的红字，痴迷的沉醉于自己的创作，兴奋的不能自已。

带土下身性器肿胀欲裂，然而却无法填满身下这具欲求不满的身体，卡卡西发疯一样扭动腰肢，犹如受惊的水蛇，肠壁吮吸性器，带土被夹的太紧太紧，全身寒毛战栗。

哪有艺术家没法驾驭自己作品的道理？带土抚握住恋人滚烫的阴茎，狠狠的舔了一下记号笔，带着唾液的笔尖顶在龟头，恨不得要插尖端的缝隙进去，轻轻一碰，却刻骨铭心，疼痛带着欢愉穿刺进入灵魂，卡卡西抑制不住的痉挛，眼睛里噙着泪水，带着浑浊的喘息，一遍一遍喊着带土的名字。一边喊，一边射精。

带土喷涌的精液倾泻在卡卡西小腹，那是画家的点睛之笔。

然而才如泉涌的带土还不满足，他要在卡卡是身上大展身手。

“说，还想让我射到哪里。”带土弯下腰咬住了卡卡西的脖子，纤细的脖颈抻直了索求着更多。

卡卡西从眼睛缝隙里看到了带土瞬间又站直了的小兄弟 — 这家伙到底是什么体质？贤值太低导致连“贤者时间”CD都没有了吗？

“哪里都好……”卡卡西已经神志不清，他顾不上休息，只想让更多的精液浇灌自己。

“这脸蛋倒是生的标致……”带土品味般的撩起卡卡西下巴。

“给你，带土，都给你……”卡卡西梦呓般呻吟。

“这可是你自己说的。”带土不客气，把卡卡西从课桌上一把拽起来，笔往地上一扔，鸡巴堵上了卡卡西的嘴。

卡卡西省略了全部试探性的温柔，抬着眼睛狂热的看着带土，一股热浪自下而上的掀起来，张大嘴巴直接把肉棒往喉咙最深处送，眼角生理盐水飘飞，嘴角涎水横流，吐着白沫，卖力吮吸。

带土就这么眼睁睁的，看着自己创作的这个“飞机杯”，活灵活现的，犯贱。

喉咙里的干呕是本能的生理反应，舌头却抗拒着本能无微不至的关照着包皮，伴随着卖力的吞吐，银丝亲热的黏在柱身上，就算是再强的意志力都抗不住这般功夫，带土手指插进卡卡西头发里，抓住他后脑勺一阵翻云覆雨。

“真他妈带劲！”

磅礴的快感覆水难收，带土凭借最后的一丝神智闭上眼睛，把肉棒从卡卡西嘴里面抽出来，来回撸了几下。

卡卡西总算是有了“话语权”，哑着嗓子说：“看着我啊……刚才不是还夸我好看？”

带土不需要睁开眼睛，即使闭着眼睛，满脑子也都是兴风作浪的卡卡西。

在暗室里待了许久，两人的眼睛早已适应了黑暗，此时可以依着微光清清楚楚的看到对方。带土再次睁开眼睛的时候，看到了梦幻一样的景象，眼前的人仍然跪在地上，白浊的精液顺着银色的发际线流到额头，挂在眉梢，黏住了浓密的睫毛，顺着眼角流的满脸都是。

一副大作完成了。

学习真好呀，带土心想，这MBA念的值了。

卡卡西没有理会自己满脸的狼狈，依偎在带土大腿内侧，含住了肉棒，把上面剩下的液体，仔仔细细的舔了个干干净净。

然后心满意足的舔了舔嘴唇。

带土把卡卡西扶起来搭在肩上，不知哪里抓起一件背心塞在卡卡西手上。卡卡西接过这堆布料擦了擦脸，也不知道这背心是自己的还是带土的。带土跌跌撞撞捡起地上其他的衣服，七零八落的扔给卡卡西，又稀里糊涂穿在自己身上。

穿好了衣服，卡卡西摸索着把教室的灯开了，整个房间被他们折腾的惨不忍睹，真的就跟柯南里面密室杀人案犯罪现场一样，桌椅歪歪扭扭，讲台凌乱不堪，卡卡西不禁叹了口气：**给带土补习，真费力啊！**

带土顾及不了这个混杂的现场，他只是从废墟堆里找到了那支记号笔，那是他的武器，更是他的战利品，他小心翼翼的装回口袋里。

黑暗中看不清楚，两人把衬衣也穿错了。带土看着自己身上那件优衣库突然笑了起来。

“要换过来么？”卡卡西问带土。带土的这件价值不菲的衬衣算是毁了，里面印满了记号笔的红色油墨，估计很难清洗。

“不换了，回去再说吧……”带土摇摇头，他喜欢这件带着恋人体温的优衣库。

“门都锁了怎么回去啊？”卡卡西笑带土事后健忘。

“笨蛋……”带土坏笑。

带土统计学的真心不好，他对卡卡西的感情，算也算不清楚。

但是他知道怎么把教室的门反锁上。

**Author's Note:**

> 记号笔来自于 「记一节有趣的统计学课 」— 随便瞎写的，写完才觉得，可以给这支笔加戏。
> 
> 我觉得我就是我笔下的带土。
> 
> 带土问的关于统计的问题，都是我本人亲自问过的。我就是一个学术界的带土，可惜没有卡卡西给我补习，开门锁门都没有。难怪我统计当年挂科重修了（但是我marketing没有挂科……）。
> 
> 我也是一个艺术界的带土，正在潜心学习现代艺术。呃……你们在想什么？我是说比如塞尚，高更，安迪.沃霍尔之类的大艺术家，没看我时不常去看个展，听个课啥的么？


End file.
